Nurse Kasahara
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Dojo gets injured when Kasahara has a day off. She needs to see for herself that he's okay... and maybe give his some tender,loving care. Romantic and fluffy and light. Takes place after Index 13 of Love & War Bessatsuhen.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Library Wars or its characters._

 _—_

" _Dojo got hurt today during practice exercises, but refused to go to the infirmary because nothing was bleeding. Could you check up on him, girlfriend-Chan?"_

Kasahara gripped the phone harder as she reread Komaki's messag _e._ Dojo was hurt!? She quickly scrolled through her phone calls, line, and texts to see if he had contacted her.

Nothing!

She took a deep breath to calm herself and checked her watch. It would be another hour before the train would get back to the Kanto base stop. "He's fine," she muttered to herself, trying not to remember the injured and bleeding Dojo scene from the Toma incident. "It's was just drills and wasn't that bad and that's why he hasn't contacted me."

She took another slow, deep breath and then violently shook her phone, earning worried glances from the other passengers. "You call your girlfriend if you're injured, idiot!"

But the idiot was so stoic that he'd probably just brush it off. Or at least not mention it so as not to worry her.

She shook her head as she responded to his text. Why did it have to happen on the two-days she'd asked off to visit her family?

"I _heard you got hurt! Are you okay?! What happened?"_

He answered fast enough that she knew he was done with work for the day. Or...had he gotten hurt enough to go home!

" _I'm fine. Bruised some ribs. Nothing to worry about. How was your trip?"_

"Grrr." Blockhead. "It was fine." She hit send before she could add anything more nagging. It was going to be hard to grill him over the phone. She needed to see him for herself and make sure he was okay.

She tapped her chin as she planned her next move. She pictured herself jerking his shirt up when they met outside the dorms, then winced. That would just earn her a knock on the head. Could she sneak to his rooms and strip him there?

Her mind handily supplies _that_ image and she blushed. "To check on his _injury_ ," she admonished herself. Geez! She was getting as bad as Shibasaki!

She looked down at her phone as it beeped once again.

" _Your train gets in at 7, right? I'll meet you at the station and walk you back."_

Her heart started its regular 'melt' routine at his protectiveness, but she shook herself. She started to answer back with a 'no way! You need rest!' when she glanced at her overnight bag and got an idea.

"Sounds. Good," she typed out. "See you then."

She double-checked her bag with a nod. Bruised some ribs, huh? Nothing to worry about? "We'll see about that," she muttered darkly, and sat back to worry and stew for one more hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Dojo leaned against the wall at the train station and tried not to wince. His side and shoulder were starting to tighten up and make him stiff. Tomorrow, he gingerly touched his ribs, was going to be a tough day at work.

It was worth it though, he thought with a grim smile. Those bean bag cannons they'd gotten were a big step towards non-lethal encounters. To bad the idiot recruit who had accidentally nailed him with it today by goofing off didn't realize that it could still do some damage.

He smirked. Maybe they should make it part of the training, like they did with tear gas, so they could learn to push through the pain and figure out their tolerance.

His thoughts were happily busy pelting morons with bean bags when Iku waved her hand in front of his face.

"Atsushi-San. Are you okay?" Her hand lightly touched his shoulder (luckily the uninjured one).

Damn friends, he thought, picturing either Komaki or Shibazaki ratting him out. Normally Iku would have jumped on him with a hug, but now she just looked worried while she visually checked him over. Of course, he conceded, her jumping on him would have hurt like hell, but still...

"I told you I'm fine." He smiled at her and took her hand. He wanted to kiss her, but the station was packed with people. "Let me have your bag and we'll go."

He reached for it and she pulled it out of reach. She scowled at him. "It's your right side, isn't it?"

He reached for it again with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, but I'm fine. Let's go."

She tucked it under her arm. "You didn't go to the hospital, right?" She 'tched' at his dismissing hand-wave. "I thought so." She grabbed his hand and started towards the stairs. "Come on."

"Hey!" Her long legs ate up the ground as she practically dragged him after her. "Come on and what? Ouch!"

She stopped with a gasp and dropped his hand. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed in apology as he put a hand to his side. "I didn't mean to hurt you. In fact...will you come with me for an hour or so?"

Dojo eyes her bent head with suspicion then looked around them. They were heading away from the base. "I'm not going to the hospital, Iku."

She sighed and stood up. "I know that." He thought he heard her mutter 'idiot' under her breath, but he let it go. "I think I have something that can help, but...," she blushed and looked at the ground. "We'll have to go in there."

He followed her pointing finger to the hotel located by the train station. Not quite a 'love hotel', but still... "What?" Dojo's brow drew together as he watched her hug her bag to her chest. "Why?"

"Because, I...," the blushing got worse as she kept her eyes on the sidewalk. "I want to make sure you're okay! You're not going to take your shirt off out here or in the group room at the dorms and we can't go to each other's rooms!" She looked up at the hotel, avoiding his gaze. "You won't want to go to your parents because your mom's a nurse and you won't want her to worry, right? So we can't go there."

They stood silently for a moment, then Dojo closed his eyes with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you're right about all of that, but..."

"Please?"

He opened his eyes at Iku's quiet plea. The look on her face had him stepping towards her.

She mistook his action and started talking faster as though he was going to drag her away before hearing her case. "I just need to touch you and help you and see for myself that you're all in one piece. It was the absolute worst when you were hurt before and I didn't know how you were. How would you feel if it were me?"

He'd probably check her injuries for himself even if they were in public, to be honest. She looked so earnest and worried and cute that it was all he could do not to grab her. Instead he cleared his throat and took her hand. "Alright. I get it." He started walking towards the hotel. "It's a stupid waste, though. These places charge for whole the night even if we're going for just a few hours, you know."

Iku sighed in relief and squeezed his hand in thanks. "Why would someone need it just for a few hours?" She didn't realize he'd stopped walking until she almost barreled into him. She didn't understand the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You are really...," he coughed into his hand. "It's nothing. Let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Iku patiently let Dojo grumble as she paid for the room and during the elevator ride to their floor. After all, she thought with loving sympathy, he was grumbly enough without being hurt. She was lucky he'd agreed at all.

"Here we are." She swiped the key and opened the door to the room. It was small and utilitarian, not at all like the grande suite he'd gotten their first night together.

But it would do for what she needed.

She shut the door behind him and shrugged off her own jacket. She watched him as he went to stand at the foot of the bed, trying to gauge his status by the way he moved, but she just couldn't tell. She put her bag on the bed then crossed her arms. "Okay. Strip."

Dojo shook his head as he started to comply. Anybody else... She was still quite innocent, or maybe the word was oblivious. But now she was in full 'nurse' mode, which he'd never experienced with her before, come to think of it. He dropped his jacket and started to pull his shirt out of his pants when he got an idea. "I am a little stiff. Can you help me with the shirt?"

Might as well enjoy this while it lasted, he thought with an internal smirk.

Her stern face changed to worried in a flash as she hurried to his side. "Is it that bad?!"

"No," he assured her, nearly laughing as she jerked his shirt from his pants. "But you'll want to go slow in case it jars something."

"Okay." Her movements slowed to a ginger pace as she tried not to put pressure on anything. She continued in a near whisper since they stood so close, "Today was the bean bag cannon training, right? I had to reschedule training with another group before my leave was approved."

"Yeah." They stood inches apart, both of them watching her hands slowly undo his buttons. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought with a slow breath. She'd never undressed him before during any of their nights together, which he could still count on one hand. She was still shy about everything, so he was always the instigator. It, she, was adorable, but this...

But now wasn't the time for that.

For his own sake he stopped looking at her hands and looked at her face instead. Yeah, he thought as he watched her concentrate. That wasn't a look of seduction or coyness, but of caring and concern.

Absolutely adorable.

He didn't know he was reaching for her face until she met his eyes once more. He dropped his hand before she noticed.

"I'm going to pull it down your arms. Tch!" She tugged on the t-shirt he had on before she stepped behind him to slide the dress shirt off. "Why did you wear so many layers when getting dressed must have hurt?"

"It hadn't started to hurt that bad or tighten up yet," he admitted.

"Let's take a look then." She stood in front of him again and gathered the hem of his t-shirt. "Can you raise your arms?"

"Ah, just grab the back and pull it over my head," he told her gruffly, his skin tingling where her fingers brushed his stomach. "That's how I always do it, but this way I won't have to raise my arms."

"That's how my brothers always do it, too. It must be a 'guy thing'. Girls always raise it up from the bottom."

He found himseld holding his breath when she stepped into him, her arms going carefully around him to grab onto his shirt. For some reason he'd thought that she'd step behind him like before. She peeked over his shoulder and he found his face inadvertantly pressed against her neck. He closed his eyes and just drew her in.

"Okay, duck your head aaaand there." She stepped back and winced. "Oh, Instructor."

He looked down at his now bare chest and gave a wince himself. "It'll be even more colorful tomorrow."

Iku sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned him closer. His bare physique normally left her tongue-tied, but this time she was too worried about his injury to even notice. Her fingers traced the edge of a dark purple welt that was bigger than both of her hands. It looked like it had hit directly on his side, the bruise wrapping from from the top of his obliques to his pectoral muscles, then around the side to his back. "Did you get hit with more than one?"

"Yeah." He softened his tone and rubbed her head because she looked like she was about to cry. "We were trying out the dual fire feature. It shoots two in quick succession at different heights to better the odds of hitting something."

She scowled up at him. "Who did it?" She was going to kick some serious ass when she got back to work on Moday.

Uh-oh. "That's, uh, classified." Or it would be once he got ahold of his phone. He ignored her growl and looked around for where she'd put his shirts. She had one hand wrapped around the bottom part of his thigh, as though she had to hold him there while the other absently pet an unmarred part of his side. "Are," he cleared his throat and rubbed her head again. "Are you satisfied? Can I get dressed now?"

"What? No!" He jumped when she let go of him and dived for her bag. "Shibazaki gave these to me before I left for my parents so that I could get rid of my bruises faster." She took two bottles out and rolled to her feet on the other side of the bed. "It really helped, so I wanted to have you try it. Here. Lie down. Oh, wait."

Dojo watched her put her bag on the ground and then disappear for a moment into the bathroom to reemerge with a towel that she then spread at chest-height on the bed.

"Okay. Now I won't get any on the sheets. You shouldn't have to take your pants off since it's all on your ribs. Here. Lie down on your side." She sat on the bed and patted the towel while looking at him with an eager and sweet expression of helpfulness. "I promise not to hurt you."

"Right." This girl, Dojo thought with a deep, stabilizing breath, was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you taken any pain killers?" Iku asked. She knew muscle relaxants were out since he hadn't gone to the infirmary or the hospital.

"Are you kidding?" Dojo asked as he toed off his shoes and gingerly sat on the bed before rolling to his side, facing away from his sweet, clueless girlfriend. "Because my mom is a nurse, my first aid kit is probably better than the whole base infirmary. I took something that would help with the pain and the swelling, but wouldn't knock me out." He blew out a breath and willed his muscles to relax. "What is this magical stuff you have, anyway?"

She got on her knees and held the first bottle in front of his face. "Arnica first for the bruises."

He had some of that in his kit, but he wasn't going to share that. "And the second thing?"

"Liniment."

"Great." Komaki hated the smell of the tiger balm he had in their room so much that he'd had to give it away to one of their less 'sensitive', as he liked to tell Komaki, dorm mates. It did the trick, though. Bless Shibazaki.

This hotel room might come in handy if Komaki kicked him out of their room tonight.

She moved over until she sat nearly against the small of his back and smoothed some of the gel onto her hands. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

"Okay." It would probably hurt so much that he wouldn't actually enjoy her ministrations. Besides, even if it didn't hurt, he reminded himself, he was too sore to attack his naive, adorable, unwittingly sexy girlfriend.

Probably.

"It might be cold. Oh, wait!"

"What, did you forget some...," his voice trailed off when she laid a soft, soft kiss to his damaged skin. "Huh?"

She knew she was beet red, so she avoided his surprised look as she applied the first line of gel to his bruises. "Um, we always got a kiss on our bruises when I was growing up." She wished he wouldn't stare at her! "And I can't do it after I put all this stuff on it, so... you know."

After one last long look at her face he finally turned forward again, his head resting on his arm. "Mine did the same. I get it."

They spent a few minutes in silence while she spread the ointment carefully on the bruise and to the muscles beyond that were just beginning to show their own impressive set of colors.

"You didn't do that when I got shot."

His sudden statement had her hand stilling. She felt the blush creeping back in. "What?" One quick look at his face showed that his eyes were thankfully closed.

"You did't kiss any of my injuries when I was in the hospital for so long," he repeated.

"But you...I...I didn't...," she closed her mouth for a second to regroup. This time she rubbed the gel on both hands so she could apply it more quickly.. "But that was a gunshot and...um I probably wouldn't have felt comfortable at the beginning doing...that. How are you feeling!" She all but shouted in order to change the subject.

"I'm fine." He gave a little smirk and kept his eyes closed. He felt great, actually. The painkillers were doing their job and her hands were amazing. It might be the arnica, but he didn't think so. Everywhere she touched, he felt soothed and cared for. "This was a good idea. Thank you, Iku."

"You're the one satisfying my selfish desires, here, but you're welcome." She snatched her hands back as all of his muscles tensed under her touch for a brief second. "Oh crap! Did I hurt you? Did I press too hard?"

If she didn't stop talking about 'secret desires' while essentially feeling him up, something was going to start hurting. "It just tickled for a moment."

She eyed his warily before putting her hands back on him. "Ideally you're supposed to put this on every few hours." She scooted back to give him room. "Can you turn on your back? It's more on your chest than your back." And his facing away from her made it hard to tell if she'd gotten all of the yellow bruising as well as the purple.

"Tch," she said again and touched his face with a soft touch that belied her next words. "I'm gonna find out who did this, you know. And then, wham!" Her hand slid down his neck to lie on his chest, brushing back and forth over his hard muscle in what he supposed she thought was a comforting gesture. "Short jab straight to the ribs."

Dojo opened his mouth to forbid her sweetly-said revenge when she leaned over and laid her head, somehow as soft and as light as a feather, high on his chest where he had no bruises. His whole body went still, then he closed his eyes with a sigh when she rubbed her cheek against his skin. "It's amazing how women can sound so blood thirsty while sounding like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth. You're all a little bit scary."

"Shibazaki's better at it, but I'm learning." She gave him one last nuzzle, followed by a kiss to his skin before sitting back up, his hand falling away from her hair before she could realize he'd been gripping the ends. She smiled at him as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked a little dazed. Maybe this was helping him relax enough that he could take a nap. "Did you take a hot bath before you came to meet me? Isn't that supposed to help with the muscle pain?"

He put an arm across his eyes so he couldn't see her smiling down at him with that look on her face. "It's good for the muscles, but bad for bruising. It can actually make them bleed more." Her 'ick' made him chuckle. "Ice is better, but I'll do that later wth some cold packs."

"Ready for the muscle massage, then? I can rub all the muscles on your torso around the bruise to keep them from pulling on the sore area."

He gritted his teeth as she followed her words with a sweep of her hand across his chest, her fingers catching on his nipple before following the curve of his pectoral muscles. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

She had no idea what she was doing to him. He'd wanted her to touch him like this, but she was still too shy to stroke him of her own accord until she was too far gone in her own passion. Then she wrapped herself around him with her impossibly long limbs or grabbed the nearest part of him and held on. She hadn't even watched him undress yet because he liked to kiss her stupid before he started to remove her clothes. His always came off quickly after he had her boneless and panting under him.

And this line of thought was not helping.

"Why don't you start on my back," he suggested in a voice that cracked a bit as he started to turn over. Then he wouldn't have to look at her and he could hide the tenting problem that she hadn't noticed yet.

He could do this.


	5. Chapter 5

He could not do this.

Dojo prided himself these days on his stoicism. He'd handled everything the Library Force and the MBC has thrown at him for more than a decade. But Iku, this one woman pulled emotions out of him more easily than someone pulling a book off of a bookshelf.

And she was testing every one of his controls as she straddled his thighs while her hands worked their magic on his back.

She used to do this for her sports-playing brothers, she told him. Relax, she said.

He'd nearly laughed.

The liniment she was using was some incredible concoction that smelled like flowers instead of menthol. Iku apologized for that, reminding him that it was a gift from the ultra-feminine Shibazaki. At least Komaki wouldn't object to the smell. Give him hell about smelling like flowers though, yes.

Then there was the feel. It glided on like oil, then slowly hearted until the warmth settled into the underlying muscles. She'd had him rest his head on his arms in order to get them out of the way. She then proceeded to trace each muscle, avoiding the injured area, but chasing down each little spot of tension elsewhere until his muscles felt like putty in her hands.

She'd almost stopped at the first groan she'd drawn from him, but he'd convinced her that it was a 'good pain' and that she could keep going.

And it was. The sweetest, most delicious tension that he'd ever felt. She really was working miracles with his muscles. She was also melting away his sense of reason and self-control with her touch, her voice murmuring above him, and the soft weight of her as she sometimes sat back on his thighs to work on his lower back.

He wasn't going to stop her, though, he promised himself as he buried his head in his arms and tried to keep his breathing even. If this was how she touched him _without_ passion... He would gladly get 'shot' just to experience it again.

And she just chatted away about her trip home and her family's sports escapades as she worked on him. He kept her talking by a grunt or an inquisitive sound now and then. She kept her voice a whisper, just in case he was going to nod off.

As if.

Her hands left him entirely and he felt her knees shift a little on either side of him as she spread her legs a little wider.

Oh shit.

"You can turn over unless there's a spot I missed."

He didn't want to turn over and yet he _so_ did. "Why don't you give the top of my right hip a little more attention. I can already feel it pulling."

"Alright." Iku sat back and poured out more of the liniment into her hands, rubbing them together to warm up the oil. Shibasaki had gotten her it after the first time Iku had come back covered in bruises and reeking of the menthol cream provided by the infirmary. A little research and soon the little research librarian had handed her a jar that 'wouldn't stink up their space like a locker room'.

She curled her hand around his waist gently pulled, pressing against the muscles that showed above the top of his pants. She heard him groan again, but given how tight his muscles were right there, it was probably in one of relief.

"Can I pull you pants down a bit?" She asked with an absent tug on his waistband. "They're in the way of that one spot where the muscles meet."

He didn't jerk or flinch, but the way he went absolutely still had her realizing what she'd said. "Uh, um, I mean," she was suddenly _very_ conscious of the heat of his thighs beneath her own. "I've seen you without your pants on, so it should be alright." Oh god! Here he was hurt and he might think that she was hitting on him! She remembered just in time not to cover her face with her hands covered in liniment, so she just shut her eyes and tried not to die of embarrassment. "Right?" Her voice squeaked.

She felt very young and inexperienced when all he said after a pause was 'right' and 'go ahead'. Do not blush, she told herself as she tugged down his pants until his hip bone was uncovered.

Somehow, she realized absently as she finally took in the full picture of an oiled-up, perfectly formed Instructor Dojo before her, all of the spit in her mouth had dried up.

She shook her head at her sudden, misplaced awareness and started on his hip once more. Her hand found that intriguing 'V' at the top of his leg and followed it around to the top of his hip. Holy crap, she thought with a catchy in her breath. She'd told him before when they'd caught the thieves at the hot springs, but really did have an incredible body.

She almost told him again, just out of appreciation, but the slight shaking of her hands told her she was making too much out of it.

Time to get it together. She had a job to do.

She cleared her throat and tried not to sound as breathless as she felt. "Can you turn over now?"

He didn't answer for so long she thought he had finally fallen asleep, then he answered, is head still buried in his arms. "If I do, then you can't say anything."

She frowned and sat up as his legs shifted under her. "Huh?"

"Just ignore me," he continued. "You don't have to do anything except what you're doing right now. It's perfect."

"What are you talking about?"


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"Turns out that his entire body moved a little when he sighed that big./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He lifted up on his elbows and rolled himself over, then settled himself into his back. Her eyebrows raised when she saw that his eyes were still closed. Was he trying to ignore her? His hands went behind his head and all of the muscles in his arms, chest, and abdomen flexed, drawing her eyes downwards until.../p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dojo wanted to peek. He knew that voice. The soft, whispered note that said she'd just noticed her position and the state he was in. He kept his eyes shut, though, because that voice also meant that her face would look like emthat/em... and he didn't trust his control./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't want you to stop," he told her again when her touch didn't return. "Just ignore me and keep going."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"How was she supposed to keep going when he was so...so...! She was glad he'd kept his eyes closed, because she couldn't draw her eyes away from the front of his pants and the bulge that looked like it was going to escape at any minute./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Especially since she'd lowered the waistband just minutes before./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She'd seen him naked before, of course, but just in snatches. He had been so focused on her and she'd been so focused on either not dying of embarrassment or trying to keep her voice in check (in case he would think her a weirdo) that she hadn't thought about doing any ... stuff... to him. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her mind was now going a mile a minute. Does this mean that he wanted her to? Not now, of course, but in general when they were together? /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She took a deep, but shaky, breath and poured some more liniment onto her hands. She loved the way he touched her; gentle, but strong. Sometimes fierce, or like she'd break if he didn't touch her just so. Had she been ignoring his needs and just taking? /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She put her hands on his sternum at the base of his throat and she felt his heart kick and his breath catch. Now that she could see his face, she also saw the flush on his cheeks that was starting to travel down his neck and the faint line of perspiration on his brow. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Was her touch affecting him that much? Her hands kneaded slowly over his shoulders to his biceps. The thought was both heady and terrifying. She hadn't been trying to elicit response, but knowing she had, what was next? She didn't know what to do next or even if she should. Maybe he didn't want to react this way and that's why he told her ignore him. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her mind went so many directions that she finally decided to just stop thinking about it and do what he'd asked. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"But she found that couldn't go back to the one-sided conversation she'd managed before. This time she just kept silent as her hands molded his torso. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She had a problem though, she soon realized. His revelation had flipped some kind of switch and now every part of his body that she either looked at or touched became electrically charged. Her hands would sweep over his skin and she'd suddenly remember when he'd touched her in the same place. And how good it had felt. Soon, her entire body was tingling and the sound of her own heartbeat drummed in her ears. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You need to stop making those sounds." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The desperate note said in those deep tones had her gaze tearing away from her hands. She felt dazed as she looked at his face, his eyes shut tight this time instead of merely closed. A faint sheen of sweat now covered his brow./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Did he mean her breathing? She knew she was breathing fast and couldn't seem to slow it down. Her eyes drifted down his torso again, one hand slowly appreciating the hard curve of his chest muscle. She answered her own question a second later at the distinctly 'yummy' noise that came wordlessly from her own throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry." She whispered and shook her head to gain some sense back. Now all she wanted to do was kiss him. She wanted to pull his pants off and touch every inch that she'd never paid attention to before, more fool her. She felt like she had a brand new playground... and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to explore or play with the toys. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She blushed in mortification at her own lustful thoughts. He must be annoyed at her lack of control when he had so much of it. Especially when he was injured. She was so selfish. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry," she said again. "I didn't mean to...You're...," beautiful. Perfect. Bite-able. "Injured and here I am making you feel worse. We can go now if you like. Hah!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She'd screwed the lid on the ointment and leaned over to drop it over the side of the bed into her bag when Dojo's hands curved around the back of her thighs, right above her knees. She made another one of those embarrassing involuntary sounds when he just slowly squeezed. Her eyes jumped to his face and what she saw there had her grabbing his wrists to steady herself. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""'Worse' isn't the word for this, Iku." His heavy lidded gaze stared up at her, taking in her blush. "Thanks for the liniment. It felt really good and I think it'll help me he's faster." /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm... I'm glad it-nng!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He smiled and flexed his hands again, this time moving his hands to the front of her thighs before smoothing then down once more, his nails scraping against the fabric. Her knees gave way and she sat on his thighs with another gasp./p  
p class="MsoNormal""In fact," he murmured, giving in fully to her unwitting seduction. He let go of her leg and gathered the front of her shirt in one hand. He slowly began to draw her down, causing her to put her arms on either side of his head for balance. "here you are trying to do something nice for me and I'm the only one having perverted thoughts."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No he wasn't, she wanted to say, but her mouth was suddenly too busy to talk. Dojo kissed like he did everything else; with complete focus and attention to detail. He had such control, she marveled as he slowly, so damned slowly, deepened the kiss. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She felt herself going boneless, a wonton moan escaping as he tangled their tongues together. Her mind started hazing over, then she gasped and jerked up. She didn't get very far with the grip he still had on her shirt. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's the matter?" He didn't sound very concerned, but instead continued to keep her close enough that could press kisses along her jaw and throat. "Do you want me to stop?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""N-no!" The whispered question against her skin had her voice cracking, so she kept her eyes closed to avoid temptation. "I forgot about your injury and I almost... almost put my weight on you." She touched her cheek to his, the nuzzling caress a sweet apology. "I don't want to hurt you." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was so adorable he almost couldn't stand it. "We'll be careful. Or rather," he grinned at her when she pulled back, blushing as red as an octopus, "I know you'll be careful." He pulled her back down for another tongue-tangling kiss until he felt her arms start to buckle. "Put your weight on your elbows for a minute."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He didn't give her a chance to reply. Instead, he let go of her shirt in order to wrap one hand around her neck and the other in her hair, holding her still as he kissed her face, her neck, and finally settling once more on her mouth. Unable (and unwilling) to move away, she dropped to her elbows, one on either side of his head, and kissed him back with fervor. Their torsos were still separated by inches, but she could still feel the heat coming of off him in waves, even through her shirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take off your shirt." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eager now to get back to kissing him, she sat up and yanked off her top shirt. She went to do the same to the tank top she had underneath when Dojo put a restraining hand on hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Slower," he told her, and this time he wasn't grinning. "This is the first time you've undressed for me, after all." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Well when he put it like that it only made her 200% more self-conscious!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"But he was right, she realized. He was always the one to take off her robe or shirt, usually in the middle of kissing her. She knew he did that to distract her since she was still so shy and easily embarrassed; a fact she hadn't fully appreciated until this moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't close your eyes. Look at me." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" He knew her too well. Dammit. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"But she did as he asked, her breath quickening as she slowly raised her arms a took off her top and bra, her eyes on his the entire time. She could feel his low hum of appreciation more than hear it. It was hard to stay embarrassed, she realized, when he so obviously appreciated what he saw. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"His hands slid up her thighs until he could tug on her waistband. "Now the pants."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His gravely voice and the feel of his hands made her doubt her ability to stand, but she got up, eyes on the ceiling as she undid her pants. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're not looking at me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iku squeezed her eyes shut and quickly shucked her pants and underwear to the floor. "Give me a second!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn." His appreciative exhalation has her peeking at him with one eye. Then she squeaked and both eyes popped open to stare. Sometime in the few seconds she'd gotten off the bed he'd shed the rest of his own clothes. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She didn't even realize she had put one knee back on the bed until his hot hand wrapped around her thigh. She shook her head to try to clear it, to no avail. He was so...so.../p  
p class="MsoNormal""You really, really have a beautiful body, Instructor," she told him again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He pushed and pulled her until she was astride his thighs once more then pointed a finger at her red face. "This is the only situation that you are allowed to say that, understand?" Then he ran his hands slowly up and down her legs in pure appreciation. "But I can say the same. Your legs really are amazing." Especially,he added silently, when they were wrapped around you. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mmm," was her only response as she put both hands on his chest once again, her self-consciousness forgotten as the heat and the pure strength and sheer emmaleness/em of him began to overwhelm her senses. Her mouth somehow watered at the view of his taunt skin and ropy muscles and she suddenly resented the liniment that was now in her way. At least she could still touch him with her hands. Sort of. "Maybe," she watched his abdomen ripple under her touch, but stayed away from the erection that was bobbing between them, "I should go wash my hands..." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"So I can touch you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The unspoken words were both a question and a promise. She'd yet to touch him in such a manner and her curiosity and burgeoning passion were going to one day drive him out of his mind. But for now... /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Later." Then he grabbed her arms and pulled her down for another earth-shaking kiss. Her reaction was to squeeze him between her thighs, her long legs easily reaching his injury, which drew a quick curse from his lips. Luckily, he realized as she kissed him herself, her hands in his hair as though to keep him in place, she didn't realize what she'd done. So he let her kiss him, relishing her brand of sweet passion, while he put his hands on her knees and slowly pushed them apart and away from his torso. Her sudden moan echoed his as his action brought her hot center into pressing contact with his dick./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iku pressed her forehead to his and tried to catch her breath, but with no success. Every breath, every motion caused a friction that sapped her sanity. Dojo recovered before her and began kissing and nipping her lips and neck while his hands slid up her legs to play with crease at her torso before moving around back to cup her butt. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I...ah! I don't know what to do!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One more bite to her neck and he whispered hotly in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll show you."/p 


End file.
